Truth or Dare, Host Club?
by Hita-Chan
Summary: **DISCONTINUED** It will be the Host Club, us, and possibly others doing/answering your truths, dares, and would you rathers! Please read and review with your dares and such so we can keep this fun train a rolling! T to T plus! Co-authored with xxXLoneWolfXxx. Please don't report!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare, Host Club?

Co-Authored By: HitaAndUtaPri (Hita) and xxXLoneWolfXxx (Wolf)

Summary: It will be the Host Club, us, and possibly others doing/answering your truths, dares, and would you rathers! PLease read and review with your dares and such so we can keep this fun train a rolling! T to T+!

Disclaimer: Hita and Wolf don't own Ouran or any of its characters! We own Hita and Wolf and this idea~

* * *

Wolf: Welcome to truth or dare! I'll be co-authoring with Hita on this story! Truth or dare! We're gonna torture the host club! Right Hita?

Hita: Yes, we will! Don't you all just feel bad for these young men and woman? So please don't hold back on your dares and truths and would you rathers!

Hita and Wolf are sitting in a blank white room with three doors and one window, but its a big picture window. They are sitting next to each other on the floor. The Host Club magically appear around them, sitting in a circle.

All: WHAT THE?!

Hita and Wolf: Hiya!

They wave, awkwardly.

Hita: We're playing a game! You all are playing as well!

They shrugged or nodded.

Hita: Okay! First dare is for Tamaki. You have to lick the floor.

Tamaki: WHAT?! But my perfect tongue would be ruined... Tainted by the filth of this floor!

Hita: DO IT!

Wolf: Yeah! Do it! Or else... Don't under estimate me Tamaki!

Tamaki: ...fine.

Tamaki got on the ground and licked the floor. His face puckered up and he looked like he was going to throw up.

Hita: GO TO THE BATHROOM IF YOU'RE GONNA PUKE!

Then Tamaki ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Hita: Wow the floor musta tasted horrible!

Wolf: Yuck! I cant believe he did it! For all he knows I might of puked right there!

Tamaki came out and sat back down, pale faced and a little sweaty. Hita pointed to Wolf, who smirked evilly.

Wolf: TWINS! Eat a can of dog food!

Twins: Ew! Gross!

Wolf: Eat it!

Twins: Fine!

The twins eat the can of dog food and vomit.

Wolf: Clean up on isle 1!

Hita: TAMAKI! COME CLEAN UP!

Tamaki looked mortified but did as he was told.

Hita: Oki! Next dare on the list is for Mori!

Mori: Hn.

Wolf: Oh how I love the word "Hn"!

Honey: What does Takashi have to do, Hita-chan?

Hita smirks happily.

Hita: He has to do the macarena.

Mori shrugs and waits for music to start. Which soon starts and he does the macarena for a whole three minutes!

Hita: Woot! Go Mori!

Wolf: I.. just.. dont even know if that should be possible Mori! It was just. So. Amazing!

Everyone claps when he finishes.

Twins: So beautiful...

Mori is slightly red in the face from dancing and sits back down in the circle on the floor.

Wolf: KYOYA! Get me a Dr. Pepper, I DARE you to!

Kyoya: Out of all the dares you could use, you choose THAT.

Wolf's eye twitches.

Wolf: JUST GET ME A-

Wolf's sentence is cut of when a very chilly Dr. Pepper is handed to her.

Kyoya: You were saying?

Wolf shrugs and drinks the whole can in one sip.

Host club: ...

Hita: Jeez Kyoya...

Kyoya looks at her with a glare and she raises her hands up in defense.

Hita: Hikaruuu~ Your turn!

Hikaru: Oh God...

Hita: It's not too bad.

Hikaru: What is it?

Hita: You have to keep three ice cubes down your pants until they melt.

Hikaru: That's the worst dare yet!

Tamaki: HEY! I had to LICK the FLOOR, you devil!

Hita brings out ice and puts three down his pants, he shouts and spazzes for a few seconds.

Hikaru: They're cold!

Hita: No duh! They're ice!

Wolf: Naaaah! Ice cubes are warm!

Hita laughs as Wolf gets ready to ask her first truth.

Wolf: Okay then! I wanna ask a question! Haruhi, who would you least likely date? The most likely?

Haruhi: Ummmmm, least likely? A customer. Most likely? Hmmmmmm, Kyoya-sempai. He's not annoying and he's most normal person here.

Tamaki: Mother cant deflower our little girl!

Haruhi and Wolf: Shut up Tamaki!

Hita: I have to disagree Haruhi. Mori is the most normal and least annoying. But Tamaki if your her father then it'd be a mix of incest and pedophilia.

Tamaki: My daughters all hate me!

Tamaki goes to his emo-corner.

Hita: GET OUT OF THAT CORNER RIGHT NOW!

Hita storms over to him and drags him, forcefully, back to the circle and sets him down next to her. She was keeping an eye on him~

Hita: MY FIRST TRUTH! HUZZAH! Kaoruuu-kun~! Your turn!

Kaoru: Okay...

Hita: What do you consider the best thing about being a male?

Kaoru: Um probably not getting a period and having all those cramps...

Hita: Good reason!

Wolf: So very true!

Hita: Back to dares! You first, Wolf~

Wolf: Next dare! HUNNY! I dare you to draw a bunny on your face with lipstick! Oh, and you can't use a mirror!

Hunny: OK Wolf-chan!

Hunny picks up the lipstick. (Its red) Hunny draws an amazingly detailed bunny on his face. He manages to make a lipstick bunny look cute on him!

Wolf: Wow, now that's what I call a bunny! So cuuuute!

Hita: AW HONEY! I JUST LOVE YOUUU!

Honey giggled cutely and hugs Wolf and Hita.

Hita: My turn again~ Haruhi this is going to be for our own amusement. All of the males~ Here's your dare. You all have to go down in a split as far as you can! Who ever goes the farthest gets a prize.

All of their eyes lit up.

Haruhi: This outta be good,

Hita and Wolf nod enthusiastically.

Wolf: Haha! I just KNOW Tamaki cant do that!

They all do the splits, pain evident on their handsome faces. The girls all laugh. Here's the order starting from the one that went the furthest down.

1. Kyoya

2. Honey

3. Kaoru

4. Tamaki

5. Mori

6. Hikaru

Hita: WOW! Good job Kyoya and Honey! I so was not expecting a tie! The prize is you both can pass one dare/truth onto any one player after this round!

They smiled, victoriously. Hita nudged Wolf to get her started.

Wolf: Here's a fun one! TWINS! Put Tamaki in a round room (so he can't hide in a emo-corner) and make him depressed!

Tamaki: What! No!

The twins drag Tamaki into the round room that just 'magically' appeared (with the help of Kyoya). They come back 15 minutes later, dragging a depressed Tamaki behind them.

Wolf: What did you two do to him!?

Twins: Wouldn't you just love to know!

Wolf: Tell me! I'll help you prank him again later if you do tell me!

Twins: Fine!

They whispered something into Wolf's ears and Wolf smirked evilly.

Wolf: Did I EVER tell you two JUST how awesome you are?!

Hita: Haha I'm so not worried for Tamaki!

Tamaki: What did I ever do to you!

Wolf: DR. PEPPER!

Hita laughed nervously.

Hita: Okay! Before that escalates... I'll do my dare! Kyoya, pretty simple. Just hop around like a rabbit for three minutes! Easy enough.

Wolf: Look Honey a play-mate (in-mate) for Usa-chan!

Kyoya sighed but hopped around the room.

Hita and Wolf laughed with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Honey: So not cute.

Kyoya: There.

Hita: Good boy.

Hita patted his head.

Wolf: Awwww! Wanna carrot Kyo-hop?

Kyoya glared at her and Hita.

Wolf: HIKARU! stay still for a whole minute while the others try to make you move!

Hita: HAHAHAHAHA! Good luck with that one!

Hikaru freezes. Kaoru and Mori are too busy watching Honey eat. Honey is busy eating cake. Kyoya and Haruhi don't want to be involved.

Wolf: looks like its up to us Hita! I'm gonna enjoy this very VERY much!

Hita: LETS DO THIS!

The two try tickling, throwing pies, and threatening him with tasers... It didn't work.

Kyoya: Time's up.

Hikaru: My uniform!

Wolf: You're rich! Buy a new one!

Hita: MUAHAHA! That's what you get~

Kyoya: Haruhi, this is your fault! Your debt us raised!

Haruhi: Noooooooooooooo!

Haruhi's yell is heard all over the world.

Hita cleared her throat and stared at Haruhi and then at Wolf.

Hita: Haruhi! Wolf! Break dance now! This is the boys' break time, so entertain them!

Wolf: Ummm... Ok but I'm not the BEST at dancing!

Haruhi: I CANT DANCE!

Hita: I'm aware. NOW DANCE!

They break dance, Haruhi sucked horribly. Wolf was dancing very...strangely. Leaving the others laughing!

Hita: NOW IT'S UP TO THE TRUTHS!

Mori: Hn.

Hita: WHOA! It's like you knew I was going to say it! Well if you had to kill someone, who?

Mori: Tamaki.

Wolf: Well... He IS a useless pervert! MUHAHAHAHA!

Hita laughs.

Hita: You didnt even have to think! XD

Wolf's turn!

Wolf: Yep! Tamaki! Are you OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) about your beauty?

Tamaki: No! I'm not obsessed with my beauty! My fan-girls are obsessed with me and my magnificent beauty!

Haruhi: Whatever floats your soup, Tamaki. We all know that you really are...

Wolf: Yeah! I'm on Hita's side Tamaki!

Tamaki is once again in the emo corner. And Hita again dragged him out.

Hita: Well that's all for Wolf's truths... So I'll finish off with one more of mine! Haruhi! Would rather have perfect boobs, butt, hair or legs?

Haruhi blushes as everyone stares at her intently.

Haruhi: Uh... Probably hair, I guess.

Wolf: But you do Haruhi!

Hita laughs loudly, making everyone but Wolf question her sanity.

* * *

OKAY! We're ending this chapter here! A lot of words but please put in your dares and truths and would you rathers! We would really appreciate it! A whole bunches! :) Well have a good evening everybody! Oh please dont report for the script writing!

Please Review!

~Hita and Wolf Say Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare, Host Club?

Co-Authored By: Hita-Chan (Hita) and xxXLoneWolfXxx (Wolf)

Summary: It will be the Host Club, us, and possibly others doing/answering your truths, dares, and would you rathers! Please read and review with your dares and such so we can keep this fun train a rolling! T to T+!

PLEASE DONT REPORT US FOR CHAT/SCRIPT WRITING OR BEING INTERACTIVE! We find it unfair that we'd be getting in trouble but others aren't.. :\

Disclaimer: Hita and Wolf don't own Ouran or any of its characters! We own Hita and Wolf and this version of this idea~

* * *

Hita: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! We appreciate them very much! Sadly I wrote this chapter alone, I wanted to get it done, ya know? So please don't be made Wolf! (I'll still be writing for her though. So sorry Wolf if you're a little bit out of character.)

Wolf: On with the show!

Hita: Okay! The first review is from GingerHairedTwin! And they say:

**XD Fuuuuuuny :)**

**Can I suggest a dare/truth/would-you-rather?**  
**For Hikaru... Would you rather make out with Tamaki or Kyoya? :)**  
**For Kyoya... Dare you to fight Hunny and NO HOLDING BACK**  
**For Kaoru... Truth- Do you ever have naughty thoughts about anyone here and if so, who?**  
**:D *Evil laugh***

First off, love your penname! And thanks for be the first to review! Here you get an Usa-chan plushie. Okay! Hikaru~

Hikaru: -gulps- Uh gross... But probably Tamaki. Kyoya-sempai might kill me if I made out with him.

Wolf: Probably.

Hita nods.

Wolf: Okay! Next one is a dare for Kyoya.

Hita: -eyes widen- oh jeez...

Wolf: -laughs evilly- Kyoya! You have to fight Honey! And neither of you can hold back!

Kyoya: -hands Hita a sheet of paper- My emergency contact list. I have a feeling you'll need it.

Hita: -slides paper into her pocket-

-Honey and Kyoya fight-

Wolf: Woo! Yeah! Go Honey!

Obviously Honey wins and Kyoya is bruised and broken.

Hita: Ok! So we're going to skip all of Kyoya's dares for this chapter. We'll do them next chapter though! He needs to rest.

Wolf: But!

Hita: No buts.

Wolf: -sighs- fine...

Hita: There's the spirit! Okay, on to the next one! Oh its a truth for Kaoru~!

Kaoru: -sweat drops- Should I be worried?

Hita and Wolf: -shrugs- Maybe. So have you ever thought naughty thoughts about anyone here?

Kaoru: Um... Yes...

Hita: Ooooooooh, scandalous!

Wolf: -excited- Who?

Kaoru: Hikaru, Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi...

Hita: Oh boy...

Haruhi: -looks disgusted-

Mori: ...no comment...

Hikaru: -hugs Kaoru-

Kyoya: -pushes up glasses- very interesting turn of events...

Hita: HOW CAN YOU HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT?!

Kyoya: -ignores-

Hita: -glares at Kyoya-

Wolf: Next review is from Faith1234 and she dares Tamaki to -whispers in his ear- Take away Honey's Usa-chan.

Tamaki: No! No! NO!

Hita and Wolf: You have to.

Tamaki: I don't like this princess... -pouts-

Hita: -rolls eyes-

Wolf: JUST DO IT!

Tamaki: -walks up to Honey and rips Usa-chan from him and runs away.

Hita, Wolf, Hikaru, and Kaoru: -Laughing so hard they're crying-

Tamaki: MAMA! HELP ME! -being chased by Honey-

Honey: GIVE ME BACK USA-CHAN!

Tamaki: -screams, runs faster-

Honey: GIVE HIM!

Tamaki: WHEN CAN I GIVE IT BACK?!

Hita: -looks at watch- In a little bit! But for now let's move on. The next review is from Inujuju712 and they say:

**Um i have a truth and dare for each one... hope you don't mind here they are... **

**Hunny: I love him**  
**Truth: why do you love cake so much? (can't say because it taste good)**  
**Dare: do the tango with Mori**

**Mori: SO SEXY**  
**Truth: have you always been so anti-social?**  
**Dare: give one of the host a chance to get a piggy back ride from you.**

**Tamaki: :3 nufe said**  
**Truth: what's up with that emo corner? **  
**Dare: paint your emo corner pink**

**Hikaru: Omg yes C:**  
**Truth: when was you last "wet" dream? **  
**Dare: lick your big toe! **

**Kaoru: Omg so cute!**  
**Truth: have you ever fapped? (masturbated)**  
**Dare: if so i dare you to tell US what/who you were thinking about. **

**Haruhi: i love you **  
**Truth: why do you hate being called Tamaki's daughter? **  
**Dare: let Tamaki put you in a bunny suit. **

**Kyoya: i love him the most! i would almost do anything for him! **  
**Truth: would you have even been friends if it wasn't your fathers doing to meet? **  
**Dare: share a shamefully embarrassing secret! **

**ok that's all... update soon!**

****Of course we don't mind! Okay we'll skip Honey's and Tamaki's for a few minutes while Tamaki continues running for his life. And Kyoya's out for today.. Well we can go ahead and give him truths. But first! Mori!

Mori: Hn?

Wolf: Oh Mori looks like someone finds you super sexy! XD

Hita: -laughs-

Mori: -the lightest of a blush on his face- Thanks.

Hita: Well Mori! Have you always been so anti-social?

Everyone: -freezes and waits to hear his answer-

Mori: -takes a deep breath- No. I wouldn't call it anti-social. I'm just more of a observer. I find watching and listening more important than talking. Adn besides, if I did all the talking what would Tamaki's role in this show be?

Everyone: WHOA! He said more than a monosyllabic phrase.

Hita: Hold on! Why did we all use such a big word? 0.0

Tamaki: MORI-SEMPAI! That's so mean!

Honey: -growls-

Tamaki: -runs- I'LL MOPE LATER!

Hita: -chuckles- Idiot.

Wolf: Okay! Mori your dare is to give one of the hosts a piggy back ride! Now we're not sure if you get to choose of if we have to choose who... But we'll let you. And we're putting a rule on this. It can't be Honey.

Mori: -nods- Hikaru.

Hikaru: Me?

Mori: -nods-

Hikaru: Uh, okay.

Mori: -picks him up and carries him around the whole room-

Hikaru: That was actually really fun.

Everyone: 0.0

Hita: O-Okay.. Tamaki! Give Usa-chan back! Time for your guys' dares and truths!

Wolf: I WANNA READ TAMAKI'S!

Hita: Okay.

Wolf: Tamaki! Truth: What's up with that emo corner?

Tamaki: Well I'm glad you asked, princess! It all started when I was a small lad, living in France with my mother! You see I was always left alone by the other children! I never understood! So one day I asked a kid if I could play with him and he said no! I was so shocked I had no clue what to do then bam! the emo corner was born! Then it disappeared once I moved here with my father. But once I met Kyoya everything went back to normal! I started using it more! So its jut my way of showing that I'm upset/disappointed/sad!

Hita: OKAY! We get it! We only needed the last part of that... -_-'

Tamaki: -emo corner makes an appearance-

Wolf: TAMAKI! WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE! Here take this pink pain and paint your whole emo corner!

Tamaki: B-But why?!

Wolf: It's the dare.

Tamaki: -mutters and paints the corner-

Hita: Uh Tamaki, I think your done.

Tamaki: I know.. But I'm still upset.

Kyoya: Can we just ignore him?

Everyone: Sounds good to me.

Hita: Okay! Honey! Inujuju712 says that they love you.

Honey: Aw! Let's have cake some time, kay?

Hita: Honey, why do you love cake so much?

Honey: That's easy! Because it's delicious!

Hita: You can't say that. You have say something else.

Honey: Because it's sweet?

Hita and Wolf: I suppose we'll have to except that answer.

Hita: Your dare is -starts laughing- you have to do the tango with Mori.

Honey: OH BOY!

Mori: ...

-they do the tango-

Everyone: -claps- great job!

Wolf: Hikaru, when was your last 'wet' dream?

Hikaru: -blush- whaaaat?

Wolf: you know what we mean. :]

Hikaru: Uh... a day ago...

Wolf: Oooh! Now lick your big toe!

Hikaru: Ew! No!

Wolf: YOU HAVE TO!

Hikaru: NO I DON'T!

Wolf and Hita: DOOOOOO ITTTT!

-Hikaru licks his big toe-

Hikaru: Ewwww

Hita: How'd it taste?

Hikaru: Disgusting.

Hita: Figured. Next if Kaoru~ They called you so cute!

Kaoru: -blushes- Thanks...

Hita: -laughs- Have you ever fapped (masturbated)?

Kaoru: -turns bright red- W-what?

Hita: Answerrr.

Kaoru: Y-Yeah...

Everyone: -gasps-

Hita: Now your dare is to tell us who or what you were thinking about!

Kaoru: Uh isn't that a little too personal?

Wolf: WE WANNA KNOW!

Hita: What she said! So answer it!

Kaoru: K-Kyoya...

Everyone but Kyoya: 0.0

Hita: Dude, you are like either obsessed or in love with Kyoya...

Wolf: Um let's move on... Haruhi, they love you.

Haruhi: I don't know how to respond to that...

Wolf: Truth: Why do you hate being called Tamaki's daughter?

Haruhi: Because it makes him sound like a pedophile And I already have a father just who is practically just like him. I don't need two insane fathers in my life. I'd probably react differently if it were someone else saying it.

Wolf: Okay. And your dare is... to let Tamaki put you in a bunny suit.

Haruhi: No.

Hita: Come one!

Haruhi: ...no.

Tamaki: MY DAUGHTER! I've got the bunny suit!

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter! And no.

Hita and Wolf: YOU HAVE TO!

Haruhi: Fine.

-Tamaki puts the bunny suit on her-

Honey: AWWWW! SO KAWAII!

Haruhi: -_-

Wolf: Next one!

Hita: The last ones are for Kyoya! And Inujuju712 says that they love you the most and would do almost anything for you.

Kyoya: -smiles- Thank you. I do find you quite nice as well.

Hita: Well your truth is would you have even been friends (With the Host Club) if it wasn't your fathers doing?

Kyoya: Maybe. I can't say for sure because Tamaki was a real pain in the ass at first. So it still might've happened.

Hita: -nods- and now you must share an embarrassing secret! One so embarrassing that it's shameful!

Kyoya: Really? Well I'd have to say that when I was little, I was about 8 or 9, and I pulled down my pants and boxers in the middle of a speech my father was giving and pee'd on my second older brother Akito's leg.

Everyone: -laughs really hard-

Hita and Wolf: Really?!

Hikaru: what'd your dad say?

Kyoya: Somehow he never found out... But everyone else there knew of it.

-Everyone laughed some more-

Hita: -wipes away some tears- Well I think we're going to end it here! Sorry to anyone who didn't get their reviews in here! We promise they'll be in the next one! :D

* * *

Please send us your dares and truths and would you rathers! We would really appreciate it! A whole bunches! :) Well have a good night everybody!

Please Review!

~Hita and Wolf Say Good Bye~


	3. AN: HIta and Wolf

**HEY GUYSSSSS! Its been awhile! But I feel like Wolf and I may have to discontinue this... We've seem to kinda lost contact really to continue it... I recently talked to her and she seems kinda busy. So we MIGHT bring it back eventually. But it'll be discontinued. Sorry again! :((((**

**Last time saying dis for awhile!**

**-Hita-Chan and xxXLone-WolfXxx ;(**


End file.
